


Chasing Grace

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't the only big brother around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt: Castiel, he has a fondness for dinosaurs

"How's the search going?" Gabriel's snacking on gummi bears, examining each one before he pops it into his mouth. He likes to squish their little heads into expressions of gummi terror.

Castiel won't sigh; it's a human affectation not angelic. Still, there's a sigh in the slump of his shoulders, and the downcast turn of his lips. He's sitting on a bench in the Field Museum, his eyes fixed on Sue the Dinosaur.

Around them, tourists shuffle past, gazing in awe at the Tyrannosaurus Rex, pausing to take pictures. Gabriel plops down beside his brother and massacres a handful of gummis. "That good, huh?"

The Field Museum is cavernous in its main room, but Castiel's voice does not echo at all. "I am having little success," he admits.

"No success," Gabriel snorts.

Castiel shrugs in acknowledgment, but keeps his eyes on the fossilized dinosaur. "Do you remember when God's grace infused everything?" he asks, his tone plaintive.

"Still does, little bro." Gabriel's smile is wry, but the words are firm.

Castiel cocks his head at that. "You say that? You, who have been on Earth longer than anyone?"

Gabriel considers conjuring a chair more comfortable than their bench, but restrains himself. "It's all around you, baby brother. You watched for thousands of years, but I've been living it. All the good, all the bad, and His grace is still here."

Castiel looks doubtful. And haggard, Gabriel notices. Chasing the globe looking for Dad and babysitting the Winchesters is definitely burning the candle at both ends. And Castiel isn't much of a candle these days, now that he's lost his connection to Heaven.

Gabriel claps a hand on Castiel's shoulder. It's a brotherly gesture, true, but there's also a spark and Gabriel feels the slippery tickle of energy flowing between them. Castiel immediately looks less like a rumpled businessman, and the set of his jaw is firmer.

"C'mon Cas," he says, liking the way the nickname sounds. "Let's grab a slice before you take off for Timbuktu."

Castiel lets Gabriel pull him up from the bench. "I always did like the dinosaurs," Castiel says wistfully.

Gabriel considers, oh so briefly, bringing one back for his baby brother. But Cas wouldn't like it.

Maybe he'll do it the next time he sees the Winchesters. Yeah.


End file.
